Only One
by Normal-Is-For-The-Boring
Summary: AU. Sequel One-shot to Teenage Dream. Santana and Brittany have been together for a year now. So far their senior year has been relatively drama free but as they say, life's a roller coaster. It goes up and down, constantly.


**A/N: **Here's a small one-shot sequel to Teenage Dream! I made it so you don't necessarily need to read Teenage Dream to understand this. Hope you like it!

Name after the song **Only One - Yellowcard**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee, but I do own 3 mosquito bites on my legs. Sad panda I am.

* * *

><p>Santana and Brittany's one year anniversary had just passed and the two girls couldn't be stronger. They had a relatively drama free senior year as they eagerly prepared for their life after high school. Although Santana was busy preparing for her entrance exams and Brittany was busy with choreographing her pieces for auditions the two always made time for each other.<p>

They were perfect for each other. Brittany was Santana's Lois Lane to Superman and Santana was like Brittany's unicorn. Things were going well, however what goes up must come down. Lately Santana had been noticing that Artie had been hanging around her girlfriend more than usual. He would always ask her to stay back after Glee and always offered to help her study.

Usually it wouldn't have bothered Santana but she couldn't help but notice the linger looks Artie would give her girlfriend. It was starting to irk her but she kept it to herself because she didn't want to worry Brittany. Instead she kept her mouth shut and pretended that the wheelchair bound boy didn't annoy her.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Santana found herself sitting on the bleaches on a cold Friday night watching the McKinley football game. She attended the games every Friday to support Puck, Quinn and Brittany. Every time Puck was in possession of the ball she would be screaming at the top of her lungs, cheering her best friend on as he ran down the field. Whenever the Cheerios performed she always found herself whistling and cheering loudly as Quinn and her girlfriend performed their routines perfectly.

She watched as the ball was passed to Artie and he was pushed down the field. As the boy reached the touchdown mark he threw the ball down and pointed towards Brittany as he fist pumped the air. The Latina scrunched her eyes in confusion as she watched him gesture to her girlfriend. Ok, things were starting to get weird she thought as she watched him smile at Brittany.

There and then she decided that she'd finally talk to Brittany about Artie. Once it was half-time Santana stood up to go see the cheerleader when she saw Artie approach her and started talking to her girlfriend. The Latina squinted her eyes as she sat back down in her seat and watched the pair with hawk like vision.

When the pair stopped talking it was already time for the next half of the game which meant Santana missed the chance to talk to her girlfriend. She continued to cheer for her friends but couldn't help but keep her attention fixed on Artie to make sure he didn't do any more lame romantic gestures.

Once the game was over Santana waited for Brittany outside the locker rooms.

"Hey baby." Brittany greeted the Latina with a passionate kiss on the lips.

"Hey boo." Santana happily returned the kiss and escorted her girlfriend into her car.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Once they reached the Pierce residence the two girls entered the house and greeted Brittany's parents before running up to her room. As soon as Brittany locked and closed her door she was on Santana within milliseconds, attaching her lips onto her girlfriend's. Clothes were flying around the room as they rolled around on the bed, giggling as their hands explored their bodies feverishly.

Since Brittany's family were still present in the house the two girls had muffled their cries of ecstasy as they exploded in a fit of pleasure. They continued to pepper kisses on each other's faces and giggled softly as their lips made contact.

"You're always so gorgeous." Santana said, stroking a stray strand of hair from Brittany's face. She always love post love making cuddles.

"I love you." Brittany said placing a soft kiss on her girlfriend's lips, "How come you didn't come and talk to me during half-time? I wanted to get my sweet geek kiss from you." The cheerleader pouted.

"You were busy talking to Artie so yeah." Santana said quietly, shifting her body a little further away from her girlfriend. This didn't go unnoticed by the cheerleader who just frowned at the Latina's actions. She grabbed Santana tightly, keeping the girl closer to her.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Brittany asked, pulling the Latina closer to her.

"I think Artie's got a thing for you. Haven't you noticed? He's been talking to you heaps, always asking you to stay back. Hell he even pointed at you when he made the touch down."

"Are you jealous hun?" Brittany smirked against her girlfriend's back, placing a soft kiss against the tanned skin.

"Maybe. Just don't want him makin' moves on you. You're my girlfriend." Santana mumbled into the pillow which made Brittany's heart beat with excitement.

"Don't worry. I'm always going to be your girlfriend, no one's going to take me away." The cheerleader embraced her girlfriend tighter and pulled the blanket over their naked, sweaty bodies as she cooed her girlfriend to sleep.

Santana had no reason to worry, she knew she could trust Brittany to not stray. She let felt more at ease as she started to drift asleep in her girlfriend's arms.

"I love you." She whispered before letting sleep take over. The cheerleader smiled and placed a small kiss on the Latina's shoulder before falling asleep.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Weeks went by and seemed like Artie did not stop pursuing Brittany. Brittany being the kind hearted soul she was, the cheerleader remained oblivious to his flirting. However to Santana she could see it all too well, even Puck noticed during practice when Artie's attention would be on the Cheerios. First the mohawked boy thought he was perving on the cheerleaders but he caught the wheelchair bound boy eying Brittany as she went through her stunts.

During one practice the mohawked boy approached Artie, "Yo Artie." He greeted, running up to the wheelchair bound boy.

"Hey Puck." Artie replied as he fixed on his shoulder pads.

"I saw you eying the Cheerios. They're hot aren't they?" Puck pointed out.

"Yeah, sure are. Especially Brittany." Artie said as he watched said cheerleader pull off complicated stunts.

"You know she's dating Santana yeah?"

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I can't admire her and find her hot."

Puck quirked an eyebrow and looked down at Artie, watching him as his eyes followed Brittany. Usually with anyone else he wouldn't care and would actually encourage flirting with a girl who was taken but since Brittany was Santana's girl he had to intervene.

"Look Artie. You're a cool guy…sorta but Santana's my bro and I gotta stay loyal to her." Puck said which caused Artie to look at him with a confused stare.

"And?" Artie asked, looking up at the mohawked boy.

"Dude, Brittany's Santana's girl so back off man. Stop chasing her."

Artie frowned confusedly and just shrugged his shoulders before nodding his head. "Ok."

Puck placed a firm hand on the wheelchair bound boy's shoulder before running to where the coach was explaining various plays. Artie chanced a last glance at Brittany before wheeling towards the rest of the team.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Over time Brittany and Santana's relationship started to strain due to Artie's persistent chasing of the cheerleader. The cheerleader failed to see that Artie was clearly flirting with her. She always just thought he was being polite and refused to think otherwise. Santana was starting to feel frustrated at her girlfriend's obliviousness to the situation.

They had never had a fight before and Santana didn't want to start now. Instead she lessened the time she spent with Brittany and invested more of her time into studying. The cheerleader noticed her girlfriend's distant manner and was starting to become worried. She was starting to think that Santana had enough of her and wanted time apart.

Santana was on her way to meet Brittany after her class but stopped in her tracks when she saw the cheerleader talking to none other than Artie. The boy had both his hands grabbing onto one of Brittany's as he spoke. He must've said something funny because she was now laughing hysterically. The Latina felt her jealousy manifest as she watched the two interact.

When Brittany lifted her head and saw her girlfriend standing there she waved her hand and silently beckoned the girl to come to her. Santana just stared at the two before turning on her heels and walking out the school. Brittany frowned at the retreating Latina, wondering why her girlfriend would just walk away. It was like she was hiding once again, avoiding her like she had the previous year.

The Latina couldn't take it. She was starting to doubt her and Brittany's relationship. Here she was a typical awkward geek and her girlfriend was one of the most, if not the most beautiful girl in the school. Of course Brittany would want to be with a football player, even though Artie was also a geek like her.

She ran towards her car and threw her bag into the passenger seat before speeding away from school. Who cares if she was skipping class? She just wanted to get away. Grabbing her phone out of her bag she sent a quick text to Puck of her whereabouts.

_Skipping class. You know where to find me. Need time to think. Don't tell Brittany where I am. – S_

Santana then continued to drive towards her and Puck's special hideout that they had discovered when they were younger. It was a small secluded area in the park that was hidden and surrounded by shrubs. Getting out of her car she crawled under the braches and through the shrubs until she reach the clearing on the other side. It had an impressive view of the lake as she watched ducks swim by. Looking down at the bracelet she sighed sadly, noticing the duck charm resting on the chain. Bringing her knees up the Latina rested her cheek against her knee and watched the sun's rays bounce off the water.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Usually Brittany would share her last class of the day with Santana but oddly enough her girlfriend wasn't present in the class. The cheerleader found this strange since she had seen Santana at the beginning of lunch and she never skipped her classes. Throughout her class she looked around worriedly, hoping that the Latina would waltz into the class late. When it obvious her girlfriend wouldn't be arriving she took out her phone and tapped out a quick message.

_Where are you sweetie? You're not in class. I love you. – Britt_

Santana flinched when she heard her mobile chirp and vibrate in her pocket. Pulling out the mobile she read the message before typing out a message slowly, reluctant to send a reply. She waited for a minute and decided to send the message when her girlfriend was in glee club meeting.

Brittany was starting to get worried when she didn't receive a message. She walked aimlessly into the choir room. She sat down sadly when Quinn and Puck sat down next to her.

"What's wrong Britt?" Quinn asked, rubbing the cheerleader's back soothingly.

"Santana's gone and she hasn't replied to my text. She always replies. I saw her before. Where could she have gone?" Brittany asked, looking up sadly at her best friend.

"I can answer that." Puck said, grabbing the attention of both girls, "She needed time alone and skipped the end of the day. Don't worry."

"Where'd she go?" Brittany asked.

"Um…" Puck was unsure of what to do. Santana had specifically told him not to tell Brittany where she was, yet Brittany looked so sad he wanted to tell her. He was torn between the two choices. Luckily for him Brittany's phone chirped which pulled her attention away from him.

Brittany pulled out her mobile and read the message with a sad smile.

_Skipped class. _

The message was simply two words. No 'I love you', 'I miss you' or even a 'don't worry'. Just two word. Brittany could feel her heart breaking as she stared at her phone.

"B?" Quinn asked when she noticed the cheerleader's demeanour.

Puck looked sympathetically towards the cheerleader and stood up from his seat.

"Where you going?" Quinn asked when Puck made a move to walk out the door.

"I gotta go see San and find out what's up." He moved and placed a soft kiss on Quinn's forehead before rubbing Brittany's arm. He then made his way out the door and into the school's car park.

Artie entered the choir room and noticed Brittany looking down sadly at the ground. He made his way next to the cheerleader and placed a tender hand on her shoulder.

"Why are you sad Brittany? Where's that beautiful smile of yours?" He asked. Quinn quirked an eyebrow at him and watched as he cupped one of Brittany's hands with both of his.

"Don't be sad. Be happy." He said. For some reason this made Brittany even sadder as her started to pout more.

"Santana always says that to me." She pulled her hands away from Artie and stood up, "Thanks for trying to cheer me up." Quinn pulled her to the back row and just brought her in for a hug as they sat down.

"I'm a sad panda. I don't feel like dancing." Brittany sighed sadly, letting Quinn wrap an arm around her shoulders.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Puck crawled under the branches and through the shrubs until he found Santana sitting on the dirt patch looking out at the lake.

"I swear it was easier getting through that when we were younger." Puck said, pulling the leaves out of his Mohawk.

"Why aren't you in glee?" Santana asked, shifting to the side a bit to give her friend room to sit.

"Skipped. Came to find you. Brittany's pretty upset. What's going on?"

"It's Artie he's always there. Talking, joking, touching her yet she can't see it. She can't see that he's flirting and whatever. She just thinks he's being polite." Santana sighed and dropped her head.

"Where's the bad ass Santana I used to know? Who never let anyone get in her way?"

"Puck, that was a long time ago. I told you I don't want to be that person anymore. I haven't been that person in a long time. Right now I'm Santana Lopez, geek."

Puck slung his arm around the Latina's shoulders and brought her closer to him, "Come on. Don't doubt what you and Britt have. She's crazy about you. There's no way she'll ditch you for Artie."

"He's a football player and she's a cheerleader. It's like a rule isn't it? Like you and Quinn. I'm the loser, geek, whatever."

"What the hell Lopez? You guys have been together for a year, that's ages. You haven't fought; you're into each as much as you were when you started. Hell you guys are like in love or whatever they say. Listen to me, Brittany's your girl and she'll always be your girl. No one's gonna change that." Puck shook the Latina and sent a smile her way in hopes to cheer his best friend up.

"Stop avoiding Brittany talk to her and show her some love. She's pretty worried."

Santana wiped away a tear that had trickled down her cheeks and nodded her head.

"Alright."

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Brittany was sitting on her bed hugging the stuffed duck Santana had given her the previous Christmas, staring at the photo frame sitting on her bed side table. It was a picture of her and Santana standing next to each other with wide smiles on their faces. The Latina had a piece of paper in front of her. It had an arrow pointing to Brittany and in bold letter's it said 'She's my teenage dream.' It was taken during the summer when the pair were inseparable and practically spent every day with each other.

The cheerleader heard a small knock coming from her door. Lifting her head up she said a quick, "Come in" that was so quiet the person on the other side didn't hear. The door opened slowly and Brittany watched as a small Latina walked in with tired eyes.

"San." She whispered before jumping off her bed and engulfing her girlfriend in a tight embrace.

"Hey Britt." Santana said quietly as she held onto the cheerleader with everything she had.

"Are you mad at me?" Brittany asked, pouting as she looked down on the ground.

"Never. I just needed time away." The Latina confused, still holding her girlfriend.

"From me? Don't you love me anymore?" Brittany's heart was racing. She was scared that Santana had lost all feelings for her and wanted to break up.

"Never. I told you I would never be the one to break up." Santana pulled the cheerleader in for another hug before continuing, "Just needed to clear my head from all this Artie crap."

"Nothing's going on San." Brittany said, placing a soft kiss on her girlfriend's cheek.

"I know. It's just he's always flirting with you and wanting be around you. Can't help it if I feel..." She hesitated for a minute. She really didn't want to admit that she was jealous of the guy.

"Jealous." Brittany finished for her girlfriend. Santana nodded her head and nuzzled her head into the crook of the cheerleader's shoulders.

"You don't need to be. He's only being polite. I'm yours." Brittany said as Santana gave a weak smile and nodded before giving her girlfriend a soft peck on the lips.

"I got to go home. See you tomorrow. I love you." Santana said before walking out the cheerleader's room.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Days went by and Artie didn't cease his flirtation towards Brittany. It seemed as if he was becoming more and more daring with his actions. Of course Brittany thought of this to just be kind gestures and refused to believe that he was flirting, regardless of what anyone was saying. Santana found herself on edge more, often sporting a shorter fuse and finding herself angry at everything.

She was becoming more frustrated and it was becoming more evident as she studied. Puck noticed this when he witnessed the Latina's anger starting to rise as she scribbled in her notebook. Finishing an equation she checked her answer and when she found it to be wrong she threw her textbook off the table.

"Whoa! Santana calm down!" Puck said as he grabbed his best friend to stop her from taking it out on everything else in the room.

"Fucking shit! How the hell am I wrong? I fuckin' did everything right." She growled angrily to herself.

He knew she wasn't mad over her homework it just added to her ever growing frustration. She pulled herself from Puck's grip and walked out his house and continued to walk down her street, not caring where she was heading. The mohawked boy ran downstairs and jumped into his car and drove up next to the Latina who had just walked passed Brittany's house. He stopped his car next to Santana who was standing just next to Brittany's house.

"San get in." He ordered. Whenever one of the two would find themself angry, pissed off or frustrated they would always go up to a secluded area just outside of Lima where there was no one present. There they would yell out all their frustrations to the empty space. It was their way of dealing with their growing frustrations.

"No!" Santana barked back as she glared at her best friend. Puck could tell that her rage was building and she needed to release all that anger and jealous that had formed over time.

"Get into the FUCKIN' CAR!" Puck ordered more firmly, stepping out of his car so now he was standing in front of her.

"Why should I?" Santana asked, standing up straighter as to challenge the mohawked boy.

"Because you're pissed off and taking it out on everything. You need to let it all out. Now!" Santana clenched her teeth before complying and getting into the car.

Puck then ran to the other side of the car and hopped in before driving away.

Brittany had watched the whole scene unfold right before her eyes from her window. At first she hadn't noticed anything until she heard Puck's loud engine and the yelling from outside. Pulling aside the curtains she watched as the two friends yelled at each other. She noticed the change in Santana's demeanour. Where a smile used to be was now a fierce scowl.

She was becoming increasingly worried about their relationship. Every time Artie was around Santana would just turn around and walk in the other direction. She didn't even give the cheerleader a chance to excuse herself from Artie to go talk to her. Brittany also noticed that her girlfriend was becoming increasingly agitated during class. During one class she witnessed the Latina clench her teeth tightly as she broke her pacer in half with such ease.

Brittany grabbed her phone and sent a simple message to her girlfriend just to let her know she was thinking of her.

_I love you – Britt_

She stared at her phone for five minutes and sighed sadly when she didn't receive a reply. Resuming her studying she continued on until the sun set. As she was about to go to sleep her phone chirped. Looking at her screen she saw the message was from Santana.

_Window – San_

Was all that was shown on the screen. Scrunching her eyes in confusion she heard a tapping coming from her window. Turning around she saw her girlfriend standing at her window, holding onto the branch above her as she balanced on the thin branch under feet. Brittany rushed towards the window and opened it, letting her girlfriend in.

"Sorry." Santana apologised as she stepped in, "I had some problems to deal with." Her problems mostly consisted of screaming at the top of her lungs and visiting Artie for a civil conversation, which it was, minus the threats.

"Are we ok?" Brittany asked with a timid voice.

"We're not ok. We're awesome." Santana said with a smile, bringing her girlfriend down for a kiss. She pushed Brittany back onto the bed before pulling away, "Go to sleep boo. I'll see you tomorrow." The Latina said as she tucked her girlfriend in her bed and placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

"I love you." Brittany whispered.

"Love you too." Turning of the lights, the Latina then climbed out the window, sending the cheerleader a quick wave before climbing down the tree and running back to her own house.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

As the days went by Artie had tone down significantly ever since he had a talk with Santana. This left the Latina a little less on edge and much more calmer. That was until Friday during McKinley's football game. They were down by five points and the ball was passed to Artie. He was wheeled down the field and managed to make the touch down, thus winning them the game. Everyone cheered excitedly as they celebrated. The football player wheeled his way towards Brittany and hugged her tightly. As the cheerleader pulled away he continued to hold her waist as he said something that caused her to laugh loudly.

Santana was practically seething, getting up from her spot she hastily made her way down onto the field and was about to give Artie a piece of her mind when Puck intercepted.

"Don't." He warned. His warning was ignored by the Latina who made a move forward but was stopped by Puck's strong arm.

"Puck, don't." She said through gritted teeth.

"I'm not letting you do this now. You said you didn't want to be that way anymore so I'm stopping you from doing something stupid." He said.

Santana continued to push forward, past the mohawked boy. Taking matters into his own hands Puck grabbed the Latina and threw her over his shoulder and he walked away from the field.

"Puckerman! Where you going?" His coach asked as she watched him carry the Latina away.

"This one's getting a little too excited. Have to take her home before she destroys the field in excitement." He lied with a smile as Santana turned her head and gave a thumbs up, pretending to be happy.

The coach just nodded and turned to the rest of her team. Brittany watched as Puck carried Santana to the side of the field and put her down where it looked like they were yelling. The Latina seemed to be yelling something and pointed in her direction as she yelled. Brittany watched Puck throw his hands up in frustration as he tried to explain something. She saw the Latina cower and cross her arms, shaking her head as she leaned forward into Puck's embrace.

Puck was rubbing the Latina's back before pulling her away and looking at her. He said something that caused her to nod. They exchanged playful punches before fist bumping. She then waved to him and walked towards her car.

Brittany was about to run towards her girlfriend when a hand stopped her.

"Hey Britt. Just wondering you're going to the party tonight yeah?" Artie asked with hope in his eyes.

"Yeah, sure." Brittany said not really paying attention as she ran towards the car park.

By the time the cheerleader reached the car park she saw Santana's car speeding away with her stereos pumping at its maximum volume. As the Latina drove out the car park, Brittany noticed her discard something from her window. Walking to where the discarded item lay she frowned to herself. Eying the cigarette on the ground she stepped on it and extinguished it under her foot. She was disappointed; Santana knew how much she hated smoking ever since Lord Tubbington started smoking

She pouted sadly, turning around in her spot as she made her way back to the field to catch a ride back with Quinn.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

The music was pumping and everyone was dancing erratically along to the music as they celebrated the win. Quinn pulled Brittany into the kitchen where she poured them each a shot.

"Where's Santana?" She asked, noticing that the Latina wasn't around.

Brittany just shrugged her shoulders sadly as she downed her shot and took a sip of her beer.

"Something wrong with you two?" Quinn quirked an eyebrow in question before grabbing Brittany's wrist and led them to the laundry room where it was quiet. It was a strange place to talk, but hey, it was quiet.

"Tell me Britt." Quinn prodded as she rubbed soothing circles around the cheerleader's back.

"I don't know she's avoiding me. She says that Artie's too close and that he's flirting." Brittany said quietly, keeping her eyes fixed on the ground.

"Honey, she's jealous. You two have been getting closer. He has been a bit more handsy…I've noticed but that could just be me." Quinn said to the pouting cheerleader.

"No, he's just being nice. I just wish she'd stop avoiding me." Suddenly their attention was caught by the loud cheering coming from outside on the deck.

On a table there were five rows of two shot glasses, containing various alcohols of various strengths. Puck and Santana stood side by side, exhaling and inhaling deeply as they tried to shake out their nerves. There was a group around them, cheering loudly, egging the two teens on.

Brittany looked out the window and watched as her girlfriend hi-fived Puck before staring down at the shot glasses. The two cheerleaders heard the crowd starting a count down.

"3! 2! 1! Go! Go! Go!" They chanted as both Puck and Santana down each shot with quick succession before gulping back the tequila and taking a bite out of the lemon.

"YEAH!" Santana slurred as she swayed uneasily side by side. The Latina then pulled out a packet of cigarettes and brought a stick to her lips. Lighting it she took a puff before blowing out the remaining smoke.

Brittany frowned as she watched her girlfriend continue to smoke.

"I didn't know Santana smoked. I know Puck did." Quinn commented as she watched Puck light his cigarette.

"She didn't. She told me she'd try and stop since she knows I don't like people smoking since Lord Tubbington started."

Quinn watched as Brittany spun around on her heels and entered back into the house. Glancing out the window one last time, the head cheerleader followed her friend.

When Brittany re-entered the house she was immediately spotted by Artie.

"Brittany!" He called out, wheeling towards the cheerleader.

"Hey Artie." Brittany greeted, bending down to hug the boy.

"Want to get a drink?" He asked to which Brittany just nodded and followed him into the kitchen.

They talked about nothing in particular as they slowly drank from their stereotypical red cups. Their conversation was cut short by a stumbling Latina who crashed through the door alongside Puck.

"Shiiiit!" Santana slurred as she desperately hung onto her best friend for support.

"Dude! I'm falliiiiing!" Puck slurred as they crashed down on the ground, laughing hysterically. They were rolling around the ground laughing, their eyes wandering around the room. Puck tried to push himself up from the ground but ultimately failed and fell straight back onto the ground.

Santana rolled around the ground until she arched her back and saw Brittany's legs behind her.

"Baby!" She called out as she scrambled to get back up on her feet.

Brittany stood there motionless, watching her drunken girlfriend crawl up into a standing position. Santana then flung herself into the cheerleader's arms as she hugged her tightly.

"Mm, you smell amazing. I love your smell."

"And you smell like cigarettes." Brittany scolded, looking down at her girlfriend.

"Psh. No." Santana answered.

"I saw you, don't lie."

Artie's attention shifted between the two. He felt awkward just sitting there and watching the two talk but he couldn't help but notice a strain between the two.

"Cravings. I'm sorry. Don't be sad." Santana said with a lopsided smile.

"You said you'd stop."

"I said I'd try." The Latina defended as she stepped back.

"Why are you doing this? Ignoring me, smoking, getting drunk." Brittany asked with pleading eyes.

"You know why." Santana said before sauntering away from the kitchen.

Brittany stood there and watched her girlfriend walk away. Had Santana really just walk away from her? She didn't know what to do anymore, everything was so confusing now. She then felt a warm hand grasp her own. Looking down she trailed the arms and saw that they belonged to Artie.

"Come on let's go somewhere quiet and you can let it all out." He said with a caring smile. The two made their way into what seemed to be a study room which luckily enough was quiet. Brittany sat down on the couch as Artie wheeled right next to her.

"She's been avoiding me and I don't know what's happening anymore." Brittany started as she continued to explain her predicament.

Artie listened attentively, nodding his head as the cheerleader continued to ramble on about her problems. He knew that he should be paying attention and comforting the girl but he couldn't help but feel like he could treat her better. Now was his chance to tell her.

"Brittany. You deserve better." Artie said. It wasn't like Santana treated the cheerleader badly, in fact she treated Brittany like an absolute boss, a princess but he wanted to show Brittany that he was better.

Taking a deep breath he continued, "I like you Brittany." He confessed.

"I like you too Artie." Brittany said with a smile. Artie felt his heart beating rapidly. Did Brittany say what she really said? She liked him back. He felt like he was on cloud nine and nothing could bring him down.

"We're friends." The cheerleader added which seemed to cause Artie to completely deflate in his seat. Friends, he didn't want to be friends. He wanted more. Why couldn't Brittany like him back in that way?

"No Brittany, I like like you. More than a friend." He explained.

"Oh, you're a nice guy Artie but I love Santana." Brittany answered.

"But she's ignoring you and doing things that she knows that you don't like" He knew that he shouldn't be chipping away at the relationship but he really wanted Brittany. He wanted her to be his and now was his chance.

He grabbed her hands and tugged her gently towards him as he leaned forward for a kiss. Brittany's eyes widened and when she realised what Artie was doing she quickly released her hands and pushed him back.

Sometimes life is cruel and loves to make things even more worse than they are, because there at that moment, Santana stood by the door with her arms crossed and she leaned onto the sides.

"Yeah Brittany. He's just being nice." Santana said with sarcasm before turning her attention to Artie, "I told you to stop flirting with Brittany. She's my girlfriend and I'm pretty sure you know it. Everyone knows it."

Feeling the alcohol taking control Santana turned around and bolted towards the bathroom when she felt the bile rising up. She stormed into the bathroom and instantly made her way to the toilet. She dropped her head into the toilet bowl and continued to dry heave as she hugged the toilet bowl.

"Artie, I didn't like what you did. I'm sorry but I can't be with you because I want to be with Santana. I've got to go fix things with my girlfriend now." Brittany stood up and ran after the Latina.

Artie looked down sadly and sighed before joining the rest of the party. He was pretty sure that Brittany would want to be with him since he was a football player. Wasn't that how things worked? Cheerleaders and footballers dated, not geeks and cheerleaders.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Santana continued to dry heave into the toilet bowl when she felt soft hands collect her hair into a ponytail. She then felt another hand rub circles around her back.

"Are you ok baby?" She heard Brittany ask.

"Britt?" Santana's voice was hoarse from the dry heaving and smoking, "Why aren't you with Artie?" She said with jealously dripping from her voice.

"I want you baby. Sorry I didn't see he was flirting." Brittany apologised as she continued to rub Santana's back.

"No, I've been a shit girlfriend and I'm sorry. I was just so-" She felt the contents of her stomach rise as she turned her head and threw up into the toilet. "Uh, I feel shit. I was just so jealous because I kept thinking you'd leave me." The Latina could feel the tears starting to well up in her eyes. Damn alcohol and its effect on her. She was really wishing that she wouldn't be the weepy drunk that night.

"Sh." Brittany hushed as she continued to hold her girlfriend's hair, "I just wish you hadn't kept trying to avoid me. I love you and I'm not going to leave you for just a silly boy."

"I love you too." Santana said turning her head so she was now facing Brittany.

"I love you too. Right now I want to kiss you, but you just puked so…I'll just do this." Brittany leaned forward and pecked her girlfriend on the forehead.

Santana then fished something out of her pocket. Brittany eyed her actions carefully and looked confused when she saw the Latina pull out a packet of cigarettes. She frowned when she saw her open the packet. The cheerleader though that Santana was going to start smoking but was surprised when the Latina tipped the contents into the toilet bowl and flushed them down.

"Sorry." She apologised, "I just had the craving I thought that you were slipping away." Santana confessed as she continued to hurl.

"Sh, you weren't hunni. I'm sorry you felt that way." Brittany soothed her girlfriend, rubbing her back lovingly.

The cheerleader continued to comfort her girlfriend as she emptied out the last contents of her stomach.

"All done?" Brittany asked, waiting for clarification.

Santana nodded her head and pushed herself up from the toilet bowl. She swayed dangerously side to side as she tried to find her balance. The Latina grabbed her girlfriend for support and ended up clinging onto the taller girl for dear life.

"I think I should get you home." Brittany said as she picked up her girlfriend in her arms and continued to carry her downstairs. The cheerleader made a quick gesture to her drunken girlfriend when Quinn saw her walking towards the front door. The head cheerleader nodded back before tending to her overly drunk boyfriend.

Brittany carried her girlfriend towards the car and placed her gently in the passenger seat. The Latina slumped in her seat as Brittany drove them back to Santana's house.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Luckily for the pair both Mr and Mrs. Lopez were out at a medical convention which meant Santana was home alone for the weekend. Brittany picked Santana up out of the passenger seat and carried her all the way up to her room. It had been a week since the cheerleader was in the Latina's room and she could tell it had been changed. Once she placed her drunken girlfriend on the bed she noticed some posters were moved. She walked the room and took in the minor changes. Looking down in Santana's paper waste bin she saw a scrunched up piece of paper. Curiosity took over and she picked it up wondering what was written on it. She opened the note and read quietly to herself.

_Fuck this. I feel like the biggest douchebag ever writing this. Whatevs, Puck said it'd help so might as well take a chance. What the fuck is up with Artie! ? Why is he all up in there near Brittany? The guy needs to freakin' back off. I'm getting sick of watching them and listening to stupid excuses to hang out with her. "Oh Britt can you stay back and help me with my dance." What dance! ? The dude can't dance. It's starting to feel like I'm losing her and it scares the hell out of me. _

_The thought of losing Brittany to that thing really has me scared. It's so messed up. But I can't really blame her, I've been a shit girlfriend. Like what person ignores their own girlfriend! ? Damn Santana you're so stupid! Why did you do it? Wait, why am I talking to myself…I'm going crazy. Let's just hope I haven't stuffed up too much, I wish I told her I love her more. I wish I wasn't so selfish. I'm going insane, ok I need to stop this and call her up. Wait, yeah…I'm going to stop…I'll talk to her after tonight…_

Brittany lifted her head up from the note and looked at her sleeping girlfriend. Santana looked so vulnerable as she slept. The Latina was grabbing onto her pillow so tightly as if she were afraid to let it go. She could see the fear and restlessness that the Latina was feeling as she slept. Her face was no longer peaceful.

Pulling back the covers slowly, the dancer slipped in behind the Latina and wrapped her arms tightly around her waist, almost in a similar fashion Santana did with the pillow. She snuggled as close as humanly possible behind her girlfriend, placing a fleeting kiss on the tanned shoulder. Santana's face immediately calmed and a small smile unconsciously formed on her face as she felt the lips make contact with her skin. Brittany whispered quietly and sweetly to the Latina before closing her eyes.

"I'll never let you go. You're my only one."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I didn't really know how to end it because if i didn't end it there i would've probably ended up writing an entire sequel revolving around this haha. Hopefully it was good, I had this written up when I had clinicals few weeks back so yeah. The girls needed some drama and then a nice little amount of fluff. Nom nom.

A knife almost fell on my foot, mini heart attack right there ):

**Review review! You're all awesome for making it to the end of this! I love you all!**


End file.
